Warped
by Fifi McFu
Summary: Johnny/Peter slash.  The Green Goblin has stolen an important machine from Reed's lab and the Fantastic Four enlist Peter's help... but can he put his desires for the Human Torch aside and get the job done? Yaoi, lemon


_Commission for **skully**. I don't claim to be a Marvel expert but I've done my best to keep them in character and get the terminology right. I hope you like it __

* * *

Peter Parker was not pleased.

"Oh for fucks- I JUST BOUGHT THIS FRUIT ROLL!"

Several New Yorkers turned their gaze from the skies to look at him, reminding him that he was in public and that nobody cared what he had just purchased from the pastry stand. He laughed awkwardly and ducked his head, walking in the direction of the nearest alleyway and stuffing his fruit roll into his mouth as he did so.

_Not to mention I just bought this fucking suit._ He tried to growl but nearly choked on a large flake of puff pastry.

After checking that there were no deranged hobos in his chosen alley that could either steal his suit or see what was underneath the suit, he did his business and was soon swinging from building to building, still chewing on the roll which apparently didn't want to be digested so quickly.

_I'm missing out on the wonders of the fruity filling,_ he thought sadly. _He WOULD want a chat just as I bought one, wouldn't he?_

He was at the waterfront before the words emblazoned in the sky had even begun to fade, and after hitching a ride on an unsuspecting water barge he was soon at the designated meeting place – that is, on Lady Liberty's head.

Johnny was already there, apparently trying to draw his face with fire trails. It didn't seem to be going well.

"Parker! Does this capture the beauty of my hair?"

"You better not have called me out here just for this. And you really need to find a less obvious way of organising meetings." Peter pointed at the sky where the flaming words were only just beginning to fade. He could feel the heat from them causing his _other_ suit to stick to his skin uncomfortably. "One of these days, someone is going to notice that I have a temper tantrum every time the Human Torch writes something in the sky."

"So don't have a temper tantrum? Now, Spidey this important. Does the hair look right?"

"Johnny, it's faded already."

"Oh." The Torch pouted but didn't reattempt his 'work of art'. Pushing himself to his feet, he walked over and gave Peter a clap on the shoulder. Returning it briefly, Peter took the time then to remove his mask and let a bit of air come to his face. Sometimes he was really jealous of Johnny and his public super-heroics. Oh, the burden.

"You have pastry on your face." Johnny pointed to his own cheek.

"It's your fault, you made me nearly choke down my fruit roll!"

"You're _still_ buying those things?" He snorted and ruffled Peter's hair in a very bizarre display of affection. "Spidey, you are a creature of habit." He snickered, and Peter was sorely tempted to tell him just how unflattering it was to piss him off.

"Have you actually called me here for something important or can I go back to normal citizenship?" Well, as normal as citizenship got for Peter Parker.

"Okay, okay..." They flopped down on Miss Liberty's head, propping themselves up on their elbows. "Something's been stolen from Reed's lab."

"And this concerns me how?" As much as Peter felt an attachment to the contents of Reed's lab and wanted very much just to shut himself in with them for one night of frenzied geeking, he didn't see why he needed to be involved in the case of a robbery of anything from said lab. "You four are more than capable of getting it back on your own, right?"

Johnny shifted a little, tugging one corner of his mouth up in an awkward expression that made him look far too serious. "Well, the thing is... the burglar wasn't exactly very careful at covering his tracks. We caught him on the CCTV footage."

Peter still didn't see how this involved him. "So if you know who the guy is, just go and get it back?"

The Torch rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Spidey, it's your buddy... that Goblin dude. This very much involves you."

Oh. "Well that changes things." _What the fuck has Harry done now?_

"Yeah, so... we need your help..." Johnny said lamely. He went to run a hand through his hair but stopped himself at the last minute, changing the move into a cheek scratch.

"What did he steal, exactly?"

"Oh, it's a warp engine that Reed and I have been working on for ages. I guess Gobby wants it for that glider of his, as if it isn't hi-tech enough." There was a _flump_as Johnny flopped onto his back and put his hands behind his head. Peter watched him for a moment, chewing the inside of his cheek before looking away and staring out at the city lights as the sun sank behind the horizon.

"I'll see what I can do."

(-)

Harry wasn't home. This wasn't surprising, he was probably out testing his new warp-power glider somewhere, but it had been worth a try.

Peter stepped off the windowsill and cast out a web, swinging around the block of high-rise apartments and heading down to the large intersection whilst trying to think of possible places that Harry could be.

Really, wasn't it enough that the Green Goblin made his life a misery? Did he have to go and interfere with the lives of his friends as well? As much as he was loathe to admit it, Peter had come to like the Fantastic Four a lot over the years. Even Johnny.

Especially Johnny.

He came to perch on top of a set of traffic lights, crouched and ready to jump off in whatever direction his instincts took him. Why was it that his Spidey-sense never worked when he actually wanted it to? It always had to wait until he was actually doing something with his life, like teaching a class or eating a fruit roll, or masturbating.

You didn't hear that.

Eventually he chose to go North, enjoying the soaring sensation of freedom he always got when he was swinging about like a futuristic Tarzan. He wondered what the Human Torch was doing right now. Though he'd tried to hide his concern (Johnny was adamant that he only cared about himself), it was clear that the Torch was worried for the welfare of his little mechanics project. The sooner it was back in its rightful owner's possession, the sooner Peter would be able to rest easy.

_Jeez, when did I start giving a shit about him so much?_

Conveniently, his senses kicked in before he let his mind wander too far and he hung a right around the civic building he was currently using as a swing set. As he followed the gravitational sense that he just wasn't able to ignore, a police cruiser blared across the street underneath him followed by several more.

In a true display of unoriginality, the Goblin was robbing a bank. As if he _needed_ to, the bastard was rich enough off Norman Osborn's empire without stealing a few sacks of cash from the vault. He just wanted some attention, and that was exactly what he was getting.

Although Peter had to admit, nobody robbed a bank better than Harry. The whole front of the building had been blasted apart by his damn bombs, and the part which hadn't been destroyed yet was now on fire.

"Spidey!" The Goblin emerged from the wreckage on his glider, a couple of bags strapped over his shoulder and a manic grin on his face as he spread his arms open wide as if greeting an old friend. Which, in a sense, he was. "I was wondering how long it would take for you to find me!"

Peter rolled his eyes (not that anybody could see it) and landed on the roof of the building opposite. One look at the glider confirmed that Harry was indeed the thief, there was a huge addition to the underneath of that certainly hadn't been there before. It didn't look very stable though, because the Goblin kept wobbling and nearly overbalancing.

"Okay, drop the loot Goblin," he called in a bored tone, crossing his arms. "That goes for Reed's engine as well."

Several police officers who obviously didn't know to stay out of the way when Spider-man turned up fired a few shots at the glider. The bullets bounced off in several directions but it did make Harry wobble again. He cursed and ripped the money-bags off his back, throwing them down into the crowd below.

"I just wanted to draw you out anyway," he sneered. "Catch me if you can!"

If Peter had blinked, he would have missed it. One second Harry was there and the next, he wasn't. Only his enhanced eyes were able to follow the afterimage of the Goblin, who evidently wanted him to follow.

He gave chase. But hell was it difficult to keep up.

_At least we know the engine works._ Swing a left. They were heading into the industrial area, thousands of shipping containers piled high around them. _I wonder how Reed derived the equation that- NO! No geeking out on the job!_

He paid for his wandering mind when he lost sight of Harry altogether, and then he was caught off guard when a planted set of bombs exploded in a circular formation all around him, bits of container debris flying everywhere. As if that wasn't enough, a team of tracking shuriken flew out of the rubble with their irritating tinny sounds, closing in around him in a tight circle.

"I _really_ hate these things!" He did the only thing he could do, which was drop to the ground, although he knew the shuriken would follow. As fast as he could, he threw out a new web and pulled himself out of the path of destruction formed by the containers, putting a couple of meters distance between him and the trackers.

"Goddammit Goblin, get some new gadgets!" he shouted as he manoeuvred to the side just in time to avoid one as it swung past him.

"I already did!" Harry called from somewhere between the maze of containers.

"One you haven't stolen!" Another dodge, this time not fast enough. The blade just clipped his side, barely a scratch but it stung like hell. "For fuck's sake, do you ever actually fight yourself?" He turned in mid-air and sent a few sticky wads of web rocketing towards the trackers, knocking them out of commission before turning and swinging again to follow the sound of Harry's demonic cackling.

"For a guy who's supposed to have superhuman strength, you really are a coward!"

This got Harry's attention. "Hey! I'm no coward!" the distorted voice retorted from between the containers.

"Then fight me like a man instead of sending all your gadgets after me!"

Harry responded by tackling him, appearing almost from thin air to Peter's right and slamming him into the nearest surface before pinning him there with the help of the glider. The machine crushed against Peter's legs, rendering them immobile.

"Hm, you're off your game today Spidey," the Goblin observed. "No matter, I'm not complaining!" He sent a punch flying towards Peter's face, which was dodged by millimetres before it impaled itself into the wall of the container.

Spider-man saw his chance. He grabbed Harry's trapped arm, making sure it couldn't be freed, and then drove his fist into Harry's solar plexus. The instability of the glider assisted him, causing Harry to fly backwards into the opposite wall.

He was right though – Peter was off his game, and now he had two severely damaged legs to work with.

Webs flew from his wrists to form a white prison around the crater containing Harry, buying Peter some time.

Time that was immediately cut short when a fireball hurtled at the Goblin, destroying said webs.

"Having trouble handling him alone, Spidey?" the Human Torch laughed as he landed on the top of the containers, hands on his hips in a dramatic pose.

"You idiot, you just freed the bastard!"

Johnny's grin slipped when the Goblin flew out of the plumes of smoke, straight at him. "Aw hell no, FLAME ON!"

Peter realised as the Goblin chased after Johnny that he had in fact been given more time in a roundabout way. Listening carefully to make sure that he wasn't expected to fly into combat any moment soon, he flexed his legs a few times to check they weren't broken. They weren't, but they were bleeding heavily from the sharp edges of the glider.

_Well, guess I've gotta grit my teeth._ He launched himself off the wall and swung himself up until he was above the maze, just in time for Johnny to come into landing next to him.

"Where is he?"

"I dunno, I lost sight of him."

"How the hell did you find us anyway? And where are the others?" They stood back to back, glancing around and listening for the glider.

"Oh, Reed had a tracking thingamajig on the warp engine that detects some sort of wavelength and... I dunno, it's all physics to me. I flew ahead because I thought you might need a bit of assistance." Johnny sent a blinding grin over his shoulder at Peter, who was suddenly very thankful for his mask.

"Just don't burn up any more of my webs."

"Don't get in my way and I won't."

"Get in your way? He's _my_ arch nemesis!"

"It's _my_ machine!"

"You can have your lovers' tiff in hell!" Bombs exploded everywhere, in the air, between the containers, under their feet, and then Harry was flying at them with fists crackling with electricity.

"Shit, guy's pretty tough!" Johnny shouted, clearly unprepared for the onslaught of attacks and sending a flame encased kick at the Goblin.

"One reason why he's not dead yet!" Harry was sent careering towards Peter who jumped into an acrobatic spin to avoid him whilst throwing more sticky webs at Harry's mask.

"Yes! Got his face! Nice one Spidey!"

"Hurry up and finish him off then!" Peter yelled as he dropped back onto the roof of containers, his legs almost buckling underneath him.

"On it!" Johnny rocketed towards the blinded Harry like a missile, torpedoing into him and throwing him with a deafening crash into the floor.

Peter moved fast. Harry was probably unconscious, but not for long. Even though his legs were begging for him to just amputate them then and there, he jumped down after Johnny and the Goblin and immediately set about cocooning Harry in webs thick enough that he looked like a giant white ball with a head and feet attached to the bat-shaped glider.

Flames vanquishing themselves, Johnny wrenched the glider off Harry's feet and carefully disconnected the warp engine. "Oh, _what_? He's changed all the circuits around! That took me fucking ages!"

"Be grateful you've got it back," Peter gasped, deeming Harry sufficiently bound and falling to his knees.

"Whoa, hey, are you alright dude?" Johnny set the engine down carefully and ran up to Peter, whistling lowly when he saw the blood churning out of the slashes across his thighs. "Wow, he really did a number on you."

"Shut up, it's just a scratch," Peter muttered, flopping onto his back and yanking his mask off irritably.

"Uh-huh. Listen, when Reed and the others get here we're gonna drag your ass to hospital." Johnny sank to the floor, sitting cross legged next to Peter and staring at the gashes with fascination.

"Speaking of them, where the hell are they? I know that it's fashionable to be late but this is taking the piss."

"Maybe there's traffic?"

"Of course," Peter muttered, "superheroes held up by New York traffic. It could only happen here."

"Well some superheroes aren't as cool as us, they need to use modern transportation to get anywhere," Johnny cackled with a grin. Peter looked at him with a snort.

"You've got soot on your face."

"Ah crap! Where?"

Sitting up, Peter squinted at his face for a few moments. "Right there." He then proceeded to wipe the soot off Johnny's mouth. With his lips.

When he pulled away, he was afraid of what he might see. He expected anger, or horror, or at least shock. What he didn't expect was to catch a glimpse of a wicked grin just before Johnny dived forward and crushed their mouths together, driving Peter back into the floor with the force of it. He certainly didn't expect to be fighting off Johnny's tongue as it forced its way into his mouth, the slight tang of singed atmosphere on his breath and a long groan releasing from the Torch's throat.

Peter's brain shut down as soon as Johnny hooked a leg over his hips and pulled himself into a straddling position. Strong, calloused hands held Peter to the floor by his shoulders as Johnny's tongue drove into his mouth, occasionally accompanied by a rough nip of his teeth on Peter's lips. Their suits did nothing to disguise the excitement building within them and Johnny certainly didn't seem to have any problems about grinding his hips down against Peter's.

Peter's hands found Johnny's hair, sliding into the thick, conditioned locks and deepening the kiss as he began to fight back, his arousal getting the better of him. Never mind that they were in the middle of the industrial storage area or that there was a currently bound villain slowly waking up a few meters from them.

When they finally forced their mouths apart, Johnny wasted no time in moving onto Peter's neck, peppering spiderbites down the pale skin as his hands slid down Peter's chest.

"Ah, I thought you were a ladies' man?" Peter groaned, trying not to arch up into the scorching hot fingers that traced his ribcage one rib at a time as his eyes fluttered closed of their own accord.

"Hm," Johnny murmured against his throat, sucking at the bitten skin before lapping the bruise with his rough tongue. "If you thought that, then why did you kiss me?" He bit down particularly hard, eliciting a long, trembling groan from Peter.

"It... ah, it seemed like a... a good idea at the time." Peter's mind was swimming with incoherency. It felt like Johnny's feverish body temperature was consuming him, burning up brain cells and stimulating every nerve ending in his body. "S-Storm, _please_..."

"Yeah yeah, I gotcha," Johnny muttered, clearly used to his lovers being overwhelmed like this. He plucked at Peter's suit with a clucking noise of disapproval. "A one-piece? Doesn't exactly allow for easy access Parker. Oh well, guess it's time for some emergency tailoring."

"Hey, what are you- DON'T BURN IT!" Peter tried to sit up but a hand immediately slammed into his chest, keeping him on his back. Johnny grinned wolfishly as he carefully started to singe a hole in Peter's suit just above his groin and dangerously close to important anatomy. He drew his ignited thumb across Peter's heaving abdomen, drawing a line and gradually revealing more pale skin before just ripping the suit until it was magically a makeshift two-piece.

"Easy-peasy."

"You-! Do you know how much it _costs_ to get these suits made? That was brand new!"

"Ah quit your whining and lift your hips, Spidey," Johnny drawled as he pushed his own skin-tight pants down as far as he could whilst still straddling Peter. He hooked his fingers on the ragged hem of Peter's pants and tugged, Peter gathering enough sense of mind to do as he was told and thrust his hips upward despite the vicious protest of his mangled thighs.

"Oh good, no underwear. This makes my job easier."

"Are you seriously meaning to-"

"To fuck you? Don't you want it too, Spidey?"

"Well, yeah but HOLY SHIT!" Peter slammed his head back into the concrete with a ragged moan as Johnny sank down onto his dick with no warning. "Don't you need _lubricant?_"

Apparently Johnny didn't. "Quit your whining and fucking have some fun! I know I am!"

"Yes, but- oh fuck..." All the air left Peter's lungs, leaving him feeling as winded as if he'd just been hit by a truck. "Don't move so fast, you're too hot!"

"Well thank you, I'm glad you think so."

"No! That's not what I mean and you know it!" If the outside of Johnny was smouldering, the inside of him was like a fucking _furnace_.

"Why? Doesn't it feel good?"

It did, and it didn't. "It's too much, slow the fuck down!" Peter gasped, brow knitted in concentration. Johnny stopped moving altogether, impaled to the hilt and panting heavily, clearly getting impatient.

"Too much stimulation for the amazing Spider-man to handle?" he goaded, rolling his hips with a smirk. Peter struggled to keep his eyes from rolling back in his head. He was gradually getting used to the heat, but every time Johnny moved it was as though he'd been sucked to the brink of orgasm by that damned warp engine. It was doing funny things to his sanity.

To try and take his mind off it, Peter grabbed a handful of the Torch's uniform and dragged the man down into a messy kiss, throwing all of his concentration into a battle for dominance as Johnny began to move his hips up and down again, starting a searing rhythm that quickly had them both groaning into each others' mouths and clawing at each other frantically.

The pain in Peter's thighs was completely forgotten and he suspected that Johnny's ridiculous body temperature had actually cauterized his wounds without the Torch meaning to. Either way, his legs didn't hurt anymore, so once he was sure he wouldn't come on the spot he began to meet Johnny's thrusts, slowly at first but then driving his hips up with more power when he planted his feet firmly on the floor. The symphony of sounds swirling between their mouths was so mixed that he had no idea who was making what noises anymore, but either way it sounded delicious.

"J-Jesus, Parker," Johnny groaned shakily, hands fisting in the mangled, burnt remains of Peter's shirt and gritting his teeth, "I thought you w-wanted to go slow?"

Peter didn't reply as his hands found Johnny's hips and began to slam him down with more force, biceps bunching under his suit and jaw clenched against the sensations singeing up his spine. His forehead was beaded with sweat but neither man noticed or cared.

Johnny pushed himself back upright for better leverage and sounds of lust were ripped from their throats at the abrupt change in angle. "Fuck, Parker, _there!_"

"Alright al-fucking-ready!" Peter's hips held the angle as he continued to impale the Torch, knowing they were both close and neither was doing anything to stop it. Time was not on their side and they both knew it, and without saying anything their movements grew so rough and violent that little rivulets of fire started to shoot up Johnny's arms.

"Don't. Set. Fire. To. Me," Peter warned through clenched teeth, thrusting upwards one final time before that smouldering heat consumed him completely as he was thrown violently over the edge, hips pistoning erratically into Johnny's trembling body and mouth open in a silent groan of completion.

"Sh-shit!" Johnny's hand was around his own dick in a heartbeat, fisting it desperately as he continued to impale himself on Peter's pulsing erection until he too was driven to the brink with a long, trembling gasp.

Peter wanted nothing more than to pass out right then, from blood loss, exhaustion and completion combined, but his senses told him two things – a car was rapidly approaching, and Johnny's cum had set fire to his shirt.

"Fuck! Put it out and get the fuck off!"

Still reeling from orgasm, Johnny tried patting the fire out but his hands must have acted as an inflammatory because it got worse. Peter ended up ripping the shirt off in his panic to not be burnt to a crisp before shoving Johnny off him roughly and pulling up what remained of his suit to cover his modesty.

A van screeched into the vicinity just as Johnny had pulled his own pants on, wincing slightly at the burn in his ass – this was a burn he wasn't used to in the slightest. Ben jumped out of the back of the van as Reed and Susan left the cab and ran towards them. Reed of course went straight for the engine, looking as panic-stricken as if it had been his own child. Ben stomped over to the Goblin and checked he was secure, and Susan checked their injuries.

"It must have been some fight," she said in amazement as she took in Peter's state of undress. "He ripped your suit in two!"

"Oh yeah, it was pretty extreme," Johnny said, nodding vehemently. Peter joined him with wide eyes.

"Hey, this guy's awake!" Ben called, rolling the white cocoon that was Harry onto his back. The eyes behind the mask were wide with horror.

"MAKE ME UNSEE IT! GODDAMMIT SOMEONE MAKE ME UNSEE WHAT I JUST SAW!"

"What's he talking about?" Reed asked as he trotted over with his arms stretched lovingly around the warp engine.

"Nothing! Delirious with rage!" The Torch laughed, reaching out and punching Harry around the head, knocking him unconscious again. Ben raised a rocky eyebrow.

"You're pretty jumpy, punk. What happened?"

"Huh? We're just high off the adrenaline of battle, that's all!" Johnny laughed awkwardly and abruptly changed the subject before his friends got suspicious. "Shall we take Spidey to hospital?"

"I think that would be wise," Reed observed, staring at Peter who had recently passed out. "And maybe we should hand this guy over to the authorities. Well done Storm, you managed to handle the situation without breaking anything."

"Yeah, how about that?" Johnny chuckled, rubbing his ass and swearing inwardly that next time, he wouldn't willing dry-impale himself on anything.

_Hmm, next time? Looks like Parker's going to get called to our meeting place more than usual now..._


End file.
